


And I Swear

by caramelle



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Post-Canon, featuring los tres geckos bein' their usual bamf selves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelle/pseuds/caramelle
Summary: "Sorry, did I miss something?" Seth asks, watching as Kate brings the jar over. "We taking a break for arts and crafts now?" She rolls her eyes, and carefully places the jar on the table before turning to jab a finger into Seth's face. "You. Dollar. Now.""... What?"  Or, the one where Kate starts a swear jar for the Geckos.





	

**Author's Note:**

> inspiration struck and it struck real hard WHAT CAN I SAY
> 
> (title from the song by All-4-One cos i'm a cheeseball and also the chorus is weirdly SethKate?!?)

 

 

 

 

 

 

It starts, as most things do for them, with horchata.

  
Once Richie reaches the forty-five minute mark of his _'I want horchata'_ refrain, Seth reaches the end of his patience. They stop over at an open-air eatery, one of the more hipster type places where they put out tea lights on every tiny, beaten-down table, even if they aren't lit.

  
Richie gets his horchata, Seth gets some food in his empty belly, and Kate finally gets a moment of blessed _peace_.

  
Afterwards, Richie is so blissed out, he doesn't even notice when Kate discreetly swipes the empty mason jar in which his horchata had been served.

  
Seth raises a brow, but he waits till they're on the way back to the car to bump his shoulder into Kate's.

  
"What's the jar for, princess?"

  
She merely looks at him over the rim of her dark glasses, cool and collected. "None of your business just yet."

 

 

 

It definitely becomes his business the next day, though.

 

 

 

They sit down right after breakfast to begin planning their next job.

 

Tensions are running a little high, thanks to the one or two close shaves they've had over the last few heists. Security is getting unexpectedly tighter in the banks around the area, and they're going to have to move on a lot sooner than they'd originally intended. This particular job is the last they're letting themselves pull before they have to drive a hundred and fifty miles out to find somewhere new to recon.

 

"Well, maybe you should just cut your little opening monologue in half, then," Richie says when they're barely two minutes in, one brow arched in his brother's direction.

 

Seth shakes his head, disgruntled and disapproving. "The monologue stays, Richie. The monologue is _key_. We can't _do_ anything if everyone in that bank doesn't get schooled, right off the bat, on who's taking the _fucking_ reins."

 

Kate abruptly stands from the table, her chair scraping against the cheap varnish of the floor as she pushes her chair back.

 

Both their mouths slightly agape, the brothers watch as she trips lightly over to her bag. She sticks her hand in, rummaging about as she mutters something to herself under her breath.

 

Suddenly, she straightens, pulling her hand out of the bag with her.

 

"Ah!" she exclaims, grinning brightly. "There we go."

 

Seth's frown swings to Richie, and he's slightly comforted to see that his brother looks just as confused as he feels.

 

"Sorry, did I miss something?" he asks, watching as Kate brings the jar over to the table. "We taking a break for arts and crafts now?"

 

She rolls her eyes, and carefully places the jar on the table before turning to jab a finger into Seth's face. "You. Dollar. Now."

 

He stares at her, eyes wide in genuine surprise. "... What?"

 

She taps on the rim of the empty jar. " _Los hermanos Gecko_ ," she announces, spreading her other hand grandly, "meet the swear jar."

 

"The fuck?"

 

Her finger shoots out towards Richie. " _Ah_. That's a dollar from you, too."

 

Richie turns his flat gaze on Seth. "Your girlfriend is high."

 

"Look, guys," Kate says, propping a hand on her hip. "It's just getting plain ridiculous, all right? A little cuss word here and there is fine, but you boys are both _way_ out of control."

 

"We swear a normal fucking amount," Seth starts to protest, but he's cut off by her finger in his face again, nail scraping lightly against his nose.

 

" _Dollar_ ," she says sternly, before retracting her hand. "And, I can't believe I actually have to _tell_ you guys this, but it stopped being normal ever since that day Richie somehow managed to form a complete sentence  _exclusively_ comprising obscene vulgarities."

 

Richie shrugs, leaning back in his chair. "Well, I don't know how complete it was, actually. Could have used a couple of pronouns."

 

Seth whips round to glare at him. "This, really? _This_ is the fucking issue for you?"

 

Small fingers curve under his chin, cupping his jaw and turning his face back around.

 

" _Dollar_ ," Kate repeats, with a severe frown. "That's three for you now, mister. Don't think I don't know where Richie gets it from."

 

He groans, shaking his head once she drops her hand. "Come on, babe. You can't _actually_ expect us to quit swearing. That's totally unrealistic!"

 

She leans one hip against the table, surveying them calmly. "Of course not. We're in and out of tense situations every other day."

 

He exhales, about to exchange a relieved glance with Richie. "Yes, _exactly_."

 

" _But_ ," Kate continues, her gaze narrowing on them both. " _Outside_ of any situations involving guns, or large piles of cash, or officers of the law — _outside_ of all those, I see absolutely no reason for us to talk like sailors."

 

His jaw drops. "Are you fuckin' _serious_?!"

 

" _Dollar_. And, yes, Seth, I am _'effing'_ serious." She shrugs, nonchalant. "Besides, Richie agrees with me."

 

He scoffs, turning to look at his brother. "What? No he d—"

 

To his shock, Richie's _nodding_. He merely raises both brows at Seth's incredulous expression. "Well, she's not _wrong_. Besides, we like to think of ourselves as _gentleman_ thieves, don't we?"

 

" _Exactly_ ," Kate says, grinning triumphantly. " _Thank_ you, Richie."

 

Richie's mouth curves in an innocuous smile. "You're welcome, Kate."

 

"This is _crazy_ ," Seth cuts in, staring back and forth between them like he's a spectator at an unusually high-speed tennis game. "Am I the only one who sees it? This is fucking _insane_."

 

Richie reaches out with one hand, pushing the jar along the table towards Seth. "Dollar, brother."

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Over the next five days, Seth tries _everything_.

 

He reasons with Kate, sitting her down and talking things out like rational adults.

 

He goes on one or two heated, melodramatic rants, but all that does is set him back eighty-two dollars. (Richie actually sits there with pen and a pad, _keeping count_. Smug little shit.)

 

He wheedles at her, stooping low enough for some puppy dog eyes here and there whenever she orders him to put another dollar into the stupid fucking jar.

 

He even tries the silent protest strategy, refusing to answer to either his brother or his girlfriend when they address him. But it turns out, being on the run and planning a big bank heist doesn't exactly go so well with trying to ice out your teammates.

 

"Come on, babe," Kate teases one day when he's in a sulking mood. "It's working so well! Haven't you noticed? You've been swearing so much less lately!"

 

"Just for the sake of objectivity, it's worth mentioning that you've also been _talking_ a lot less in general," Richie observes mildly through another sip of horchata. "Which is really just an added bonus."

 

"Shut up, Richie," he orders, setting his arms on the table and folding them, one over the other.

 

Yes, he's fully aware that he looks a lot more like a petulant ten-year-old than a grown man of twenty-nine. Whatever. He doesn't _give_ a shit, all right?

 

… Although he does melt a little when Kate tries to feed him some ice cream, draping herself over his shoulder and thawing him out with her singsong cajoling.

 

Whatever. His girlfriend is already more than difficult enough to resist all on her own.

 

Kate plus ice cream?

 

No fuckin' chance.

 

... Goddamn it. Now just _thinking_ the word makes him hear Kate's voice in his head. _"Dollar"_ , all commanding and regal and authoritative.

 

"But you didn't say anything," Kate says bewilderedly, her fingers closing automatically around the note he thrusts at her.

 

"Just take it," he mutters, retreating back into his pouting pose.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

It takes them another three days and a couple of urgent, frantically muttered prayers, but they pull the job off.

 

"And no one got _shot_ , too!" Richie crows from the passenger seat, drumming excitedly on the dashboard.

 

"Okay, well, maybe that shouldn't be our gauge for how well a job goes," Seth points out. He shakes his head, breaking into a huge grin. "But hell yeah! _Killed_ it!"

 

Kate's head pops in between their seats, a small frown on her face. "Hey, either of you guys see that necklace? The turquoise one I lifted off the redhead?"

 

Seth's grin fades slightly. "Yeah, you were holding it. Weren't you?"

 

She huffs, looking around their seats as if hoping to spot it somewhere. "Yeah, but I thought maybe I handed it off to one of you while I was busy tying the tellers up."

 

"Not me," Richie says, as Seth shakes his head 'no'.

 

Kate sighs, pulling back to slump against the seat. "Man, I _really_ liked that one." She sighs, folding her arms across her middle. " _Fuck_."

 

For a brief moment, it feels like Seth is suspended in space and time, everything floating mid-air right in front of his eyes as his brain struggles to catch up.

 

"Holy fuck," he breathes, staring wide-eyed at her through the rearview mirror. " _Holy f_ —"

 

He jumps in his seat, turning awkwardly to point at her over his shoulder. " _Swear jar!_ " he shouts, his skin flushing even warmer in his triumphant excitement. "Fuckin' _swear jar_ , Kate!"

 

Richie snickers to himself, already pulling out his pad of paper from the inside pocket of his suit jacket.

 

" _Write_ that shit down!" Seth yells, hotly jabbing his finger at his brother. "She owes a fucking dollar to the goddamn swear jar! Fuck, she owes _everything_ , _all_ of her share from today's fuckin' take!"

 

To his surprise, Kate laughs, leaning forward to slot herself in between the two front seats with a wide grin.

 

"Whatever you say, babe," she says, wrapping her arms around his neck before planting a big kiss onto his cheek. "Whatever you say."

  
  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> a dollar for every kudos/comment i get =)  
> (a dollar into my GRATITUDE JAR, THAT IS <3)
> 
> i whimper about SethKate a lot [on tumblr](http://caramelkru.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> you can find an aesthetic for this fic [HERE](http://caramelkru.tumblr.com/post/154170437146)!


End file.
